fun_fandom_kotlcfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Life and Literature/Elves React to Human Problems
Me:Hello and welcome book-huggers, nerds, and those wierd normal people who aren't obssed with books alike. So let's get these interviews started, shall we? ---- Interview with Keefe Sencen me:Hello, Mr. Sencen. Keefe:Please don't call me that, call me Mr.Foster *Camera turns to a red, fuming Sophie, then turns back* me:So what do you think about the rising population in the human world, where a very small percentile might be elvin? Keefe:Um well that's not my thing, that's more of a Dex question *Me rolling my eyes; NEXT* ---- II'Interview with Tam Song' Me:Hello, Bangs Boy? Tam:Why did you call me that? Me:It's what it says on the card you filled out. Tam:One second *Calmly walks off stage towards audience and punches Keefe in the nose* Tam:Now where were we? Me:How do you feel about the how the Earth is rapidly heating up, causing ice caps to melt? Tam:*Flicks his bangs* It's not really my problem, now lets say a giant amount of hair-eating bugs where in the human world, I have a few choice people to send there. Me:*Sighs* NEXT! ---- Interview with Linh Song Me: Hello Linh Linh:Hello, and may I say it's such an honor to be here, and I'm very sorry for my brother. On both of the questions you already asked I think that the rapid population growth is both good and bad; on the positive side there are more people to replace the horrible deaths that happen every year, but on the negative side it's harder for elves to find others hidden in the human world. Now, global warming is a huge issue caused by pollution, littering, and other prevantable things that humans have grown to lazy to do with all of their technology. Me, in awe: Thank you, now on to your question; what human invetion do you think would best benifit the elvin world? Linh:Well I don't know of very many human invetions but I feel that human invetions could strongly benifit us. Me:Would you like some hot chocolate? Linh:No thank you, I wouldn't want to use up all of your hot chocolate. Me:*Stands there is amazment* Thank you Linh, you are always welcome here. Linh:Why thank you. ---- Interview with Sophie Foster Me:Hello Sophie, so since you grew up in the human world for like what 13 years? So I'm going to ask you questions about you. Sophie:Okay, I'd love to answer your questions about my life. Me:Are you saying that in a bad way? Sophie:No. Me:So if you were to have a daughter and have to abandon her in the human world what would you name her? Sophie:Annielise, why because it's a normal human name. Me:Ooookay. So we have some fan questions for you. Sophie:Sure. Me:How did you feel about being forced to leave everything you ever knew or loved. Sophie:I hated it, but I later met people I love in the elvin world. Keefe(In the audience): SHE'S TALKING ABOUT ME! Sophie:No I'm not. Fitz:Also in audience: Ha, she means me. Me:I'm sorry about this but that's all the time we have. ---- Interview with Fitz and Biana Vacker Me:So welcome. Now to the real question why are you both here? This wasn't on the schedule. Biana:We were told to since we were siblings. Me:Who? Fitz:Some guy named Woody. Me:So how do you feel about how forests in the human world are being torn down to build malls and such? Biana:I personally feel that it is horrid, human animals are wonderous compared to our boring "Fairytale" creatures. Those animals are amazing. Me:Fitz? Fitz:No comment. Me:Effie, please escort FV of the stage. Message me if you want specific interviews or questions Category:Blog posts